Pokewing
by The Yaoi Mistress
Summary: si los pilotos gundam fueran entrenadores pokemon ¿como serian? he aqui la respuesta XD yaoi y futuro lemon si ustedes quieren R
1. sin titulo

AVENTURA POKEMON WING.

_Una mañana, como la de cualquier otro dia, nadie hubiera dicho nada, pero ese dia era especial. Nadie tenia derecho a olvidar su fiesta de cumpleaños, no lo creia justo. Tener que ir a darle gracias a una persona que no conocia y de la que al menos no tenia conocimiento que fuera un pariente o conocido de la familia. Recorriendo la sala a toda velocidad llego hacia el estudio de su padre, aquel hombre a que respetaba y sentia admiración, el lugar era como se lo habia imaginado, pero habia algo que no encajaba en el. Un objeto redondo, de color blanco con rojo, conocia el objeto, tenia uno igual que su abuelo le habia dado años atrás, y que era con quien jugaba cuando se lo permitian, lo cual no era muy seguido, curioso, se acerco al objeto, lo tomo y justo cuando penso que no lo atraparian ahí dentro se escucho una voz que hizo que soltara la esfera._

_"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" se escucho, la esfera llegaba al suelo y cuando lo toco se abrio revelando una luz blanca y una figura oscura emergía de ella, pero el niño no podia decir nada, por el miedo, la sorpresa y el enojo que tenia dentro de si._

..........

Abrio los ojos, el cielo azul sobre el lo calmo antes de que se desesperada, aquellos recuerdos que volvian de vez en cuando a su mente en forma de sueños, se volvio para ver que colina abajo, a las afueras del pueblo habia un tumulto, algo fuera de lo usual por ese lugar.

"vaya quien lo diria, sí sucede algo en este lugar. Y yo que pensaba que era aburrido" rapidamente se levanto y salio corriendo para ver que estaba alterando la "pacifica" vida de ese pueblo.

Habia llegado al pueblo la noche anterior para poder descansar y reponerse de las heridas causadas por aquellos que le perseguian, pero por fortuna les llevaba varios dias de ventaja, o al menos eso pensaba. Lo unico que queria era cerrar sus ojos y que su mente sobre desarrollada le permitiera encontrar a aquel ser de brillante presencia el cual le daria mucha ayuda y sin saberlo y haberlo notado tranquilidad. Justo cuando su mente pidió descansar, sintio con mas fuerza y cercania la presencia de aquellos que le perseguían, mas sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondia, así que no podria hacer nada hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo que sin mas, se entrego al sueño.

Después de un despertar agitado, trato de salir sin que le descubrieran, pero le fue imposible, una explosion dio de lleno al lugar, haciendo que, que todos los habitantes se alarmaran y buscaran refugio, y mas que nada tener fuerza y sacar a aquellos que estan destruyendo su pacifico pueblo. El joven de cabello café y ojos verdes como esmeraldas busco la manera de dar pelea, pero debido a que ellos conocian su debilidad, estaba indefenso.

Cuando sintio en lo mas profundo de si, que ya no tendria nada mas, quedando a merced de las fauces de aquella criatura oscura, una especie de energia de color negro impacto contra la criatura mandandola lejos, el chico de cabello café volteo a ver de donde provenia ese ataque, y lo que vio lo sorprendio mucho:

Una sombra tamaño familiar, con patas y manos, ojos rojos y una sonrisa como el gato de shezade (el que sale en Alicia en el pais de las maravillas), lo que mas le sorprendio al joven fue ver a la persona detrás de, al principio penso que era una chica, pero la presencia que sentia le confirmo lo contrario.

"no se que es lo que esta pasando aquí, pero si vienen a molestar sera mejor que se vayan" dijo sin dejarse intimidar por los extraños en uniformes, quienes furiosos mandaron todo lo que tenian, pero el joven de ojos violeta solo dijo:

"gengar manda a volar a todos estos tipos" y así lo hizo el pokemon, el cual con una sonrisa aun mas burlona y con sus ojos brillantes, se deshizo de todos aquellos, menos de aquel que estaba en el suelo, todo agotado.

"bien, ahora que se fueron propongo que nos vayamos antes de que los aldeanos lleguen y nos culpen de todo, son buenas personas, pero de mente muy cerrada" y siguiendo su consejo ambos se fueron tan rapido como pudieron. Ayudados por el pokemon fantasma.

Una vez en las afueras del pueblo:

"y bien?" pregunto el joven de cabello café, de larga cabellera y ojos violeta.

"y bien que?" le pregunto de regreso el otro chico

"por que te perseguian esos sujetos?" le insistia

"no es de tu incumbencia" un poco molesto por meterse en sus asusntos

"perdona por salvarte la vida entonces! ¬¬" un poco irritado

"esta bien, ellos quieren algo que llevo" resignado

"y que es?" pregunto curioso

"no lo se" dijo sin emosion

"explicate?" frustrado por no saber que era eso importante

"tengo que llevar esto con una persona, pero nadie me dijo que es o que contiene"

"ahhh!!!"dijo sorprendido "como es esa persona?"

"eso es lo que ando buscando, solo se que esta en un lugar llamado Kristelfield"

"eso donde queda?" pregunto ya que no tenia idea de que era eso y con que se comia

"no tengo idea" dijo el de ojos verdes

"te pareceria que te acompañara?" dijo emocionado el trenzado

"òó porque?" sacado de onda ante repentina peticion

"por que no tengo nada que hacer, y ademas, no hay un C.P. hasta Vilefine" de manera tan convincente que no le quedo de otra al ojiverde de aceptar la idea, ademas sus pokemons no pueden contra el tipo de pokemon que lo atacaban.

"esta bien, supongo que sabes lo que haces este…"dijo buscando que el otro dijera su nombre.

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell" dijo a modo de presentarse y con una sonrisa.

"Trowa Barton, y nos damos prisa antes de que me arrepienta de esto" dijo poniendose de pie y caminado en dirección hacia el poniente.

"¬¬ ja, ja, ja muy simpático" dijo siguiéndolo y empezando a fastidiarlo com preguntas vergonzosas.

.....................

En un lugar lleno de pastos verdes y flores de muchos colores, un ambiente rodeado de varias fragancias, un joven de cabellos dorados, salia a buscar plantas medicinales y bayas que le servirian, mientras el agua daba sus muestras diarias de vida.

....................

Dentro de un edificio en las grandes concentraciones urbanas una sombra se cernía sobre un hombre mientras veia un monitor donde uno de los que anteriormente habia estado por capturar al joven ojiverde le daba las malas nuevas.

"COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYA ESCAPADO? SI NO TENIA CON QUE DEFENDERSE!" Grito furioso.

"un tipo con un gengar se interpuso señor"

"NO QUIERO EXCUSAS!!" Demando. "traigan lo que ese chico llevaba, no debe llegar a Kristelfield"

"si señor!" dijo finalizándose la transmisión.

"obtendre ese objeto ha como de lugar" se propuso.

.........................

Hola aquí The Yaoi Mistress, gusto en verlos de nuevo, esta es una idea que jamas en mi vida he visto y que me vino en un sueño muy extraño.

Crystal –eso te pasa por comer demasiado e irte a dormir sin bajar nada ¬¬

T.Y.M. –tu no te metas en esto ¬¬. Como decia. Esta es una idea que me gusto mucho y ojala a ustedes tambien, si les gusta pokemon con mas razon les gustara ˆˆ.

Si el universo gundam fuera el de pokemon, como seria todo? R= lo estan viendo en este fic.

Ni gundam wing ni pokemon me pertenecen, pero si me pertenece algunos lugares a donde vayan y la idea de este revoltijo es 100% mia así que, quien haga algo parecido se las vera con derechos de autor ¬¬

Y se que esto lo debi de poner al principio, pero no me gusta así que en el sigte, si lo hago. ESTE FIC CONTIENE YAOI, SHONEN AI, RELACIONES HOMBRExHOMBRE, así que: HOMOFOBICOS FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!

Dejen review para saber que hacer, y si vale la pena seguirle, si no lo vale lo quito y escribo para mi. Tambien si quieren que ponga lemon y como les gustaria.

Un reto para los lectores: ¿Quién es el malo? Y ¿Qué tan buenos entrenadores pokemon serian nuestros pilotos favoritos?

See you.


	2. por ahora

Pokewing Cáp. 2

Aquí yo de nuevo, gracias a los que me dejaron review y que apoyan este fic, al final contestare los reviews, pero antes aclarare algo: ESTE FIC ES YAOI, Y CONTENDRA LEMON EN UN FUTURO, ASÍ QUE HOMOFOBICOS FUERA DE AQUÍ ¬¬. ˆˆ y como ya avise, comencemos.

Ni GW. Ni pokemon me pertenecen, solo esta loca idea sacada de un sueño guajiro, y tengo los papeles para probarlos XD.

………………..

En busca de Kristelfield.

Después de que Trowa escuchara el incesante parloteo (como el decía) de su camarada Duo, se entero de cosas que ni el mismo hubiera imaginado: el saber que tipo de comida podría causar mas indigestión por región y demás tonterías, aunque claro pensó que Duo era muy listo ya que nunca revelaba de su pasado, pero antes de poder hacer algo Duo le llamo la atención con su estomago.

"ˆˆ; creo que tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que amaneci

"no me digas" respondió con ironía.

"que tu sí comiste?"

"Ahora que recuerdo… no"

"y como es que no tienes hambre? Oo"

"todo esta en la mente" respondió sencillamente

"eres raro, aunque no me extraña de un entrenador de pokemons psíquicos" respondió Duo resignándose.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo costero. Con un centro pokemon, rápidamente fueron ahí, y después fueron a comer.

………………..

"fue un placer verte de nuevo" se despidió con una sonrisa de su amiga.

"juéguele! Pronto nos veremos de nuevo, así que no digas adiós"

"claro que no, es un hasta luego" y dicho esto la chica se subió a su skarmory y se fue sobrevolando el desierto. Sin embargo casi choca con algo negro que venia volando. Haciendo maniobras difíciles por la tormenta de arena esquiva a lo que tuvo que describir como un dragón, mas especifico un salamance, lo cual no le extraño del todo al ver a la persona montada en el.

"no pensé verlo tan pronto por estos lares, ojala no sea algo malo" pensó y siguió su camino.

……………….

Mientras que en la región de Hounen. Tres chicos y un niño, salían del centro pokemon, uno de ellos con un pikachu sobre su cabeza, caminaban tranquilamente hacia donde seria su sigte. Aventura (n/a. me escuche como el narrador del programa Oo), mas sin embargo la enfermera Joy los llama para informar que uno de ellos tiene una llamada telefónica.

…………….

Que confundidos? No se de que, si esto aun no termina, solo que me canse de escribir y tengo que dormir, mañana le continuo =ˆˆ=

De verdad se la creyeron?, continuamos XD

……………..

Los chicos siguieron su camino al centro pokemon, luego de las presentaciones, y después de comer, hubo un silencio que a Duo no le agradaba.

"oye!" le llamo

"mn?" le respondi

"porque?" pregunto

"porque que?" no entendía la pregunta.

"por que tienes que hacerlo?" curioso.

"me lo pidieron, me mandaron y me obligaron" contesta sin emoción

"y porque no te negaste?" todavía curioso.

"no tenia nada mejor que hacer en ese entonces" un poco fastidiado, pero a la ves tranquilo.

"y por que te persiguen esos tipos?" mas curioso no podía ser.

"yo que se, pero creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de haber aceptado" suspiro

"no me digas! Pero anímate, pudo haber sido peor!" dice tratando de animarlo

"como?" dudando de su amigo

"pudiste haberte perdido, caer en manos de esos tipos, y nunca hubieras conocido a un chico tan simpático como yo jajajajaja!!!" dice revolcándose de la risa.

"¬¬" sigue sin creer en su mala suerte, aunque claro, no cree en la suerte.

"XD" riéndose de la divertida cara de su amigo.

………………………..

"por esa razón es muy probable que vaya a Hounen!" decía la chica al otro lado de la linea.

"en serio?" "es genial!" seria fabulosos estar juntos de nuevo!" dijo alegre

"lo se, me gustara mucho ver a tus amigos ˆˆ" de igual modo

"te van a agradar mis nuevos amigos, aunque por Brock no garantizo nada" sigo con un leve fastidio al final de la frase

"es inofensivo" dijo la chica

"si tu lo dices" resignado

"entonces te vero después de que arregle lo que tengo pendiente" dice a modo de despedida.

"si claro, nos vemos" se despide.

"si ˆˆ" ambos cuelgan el auricular.

................................

si lo se, el capitulo es muy corto, pero es que no tengo tanto tiempo para actualizar, como ando en exámenes finales y de nivelación estaré ocupada por un buen tiempo (toda la semana). Si no dejan review no continuare la historia y me veré forzada a quitarla de aquí. Y ya veré donde la publico o que le hago a ella.

A contestar reviews XD:

Kisuka. -1° esto no será un Trowa-Duo, me moriría si así fuese Oo, además de donde sacas la idea??, digo, siempre he visto que las parejas se enamoran a primera vista, y como no creo que eso suceda, no pasara en el fic, son las normales (1x2, 3x4). Y ya veremos que tan buenos son, XD.

DragonSekh. –gracias, por tu apoyo, aunque eso de furry no entra aquí. Me quedo con los humanos.

Julian manes. –eso ya vendra, yo tomo las cosas con calma sabes ¬¬. Y gracias por tu apoyo ˆˆ

Arcángel 9 y Kory Asakura. –como que no han visto GW ¬¬ de lo que se pierden, tratare de que le entiendan y de que se les haga interesante. (Como no dejen review en este chapter me las pagan).

Rubymoon. –gracias por el apoyo XD

Oro Makoto Ayama Ishigo. –que bueno que te gusto, y claro Duo tendrá mucha participación en este fic, claro que no te garantizo nada como entrenador XD, claro que de los demas tampoco. Así que sigue leyendo para saber. ˆˆ

Gracias y nos vemos pronto.

See you

Mely. The yaoi mistress.


	3. ni idea del titulo

Pokewing cap. 2

Disclaimer: ver capitulo anterior.

Rating: ver capitulo anterior.

Advertencias: ver capitulo anterior, pero aun así. Mentes inmaduras (tu no Rika, tu tampoco Oro ¬¬), favor de salir por el botón de regreso. Y homo fóbicos fuera de aquí ¬¬.

Cronología: universo alterno de GW y temporada advance de pokemon.

COMENZAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!

......................

El viaje era algo interesante, en su camino, se toparon con varios entrenadores que no presentaron un gran reto. Ambos eran buenos entrenadores, pero quien se llevaba las palmas era Duo, quien diría que los pokemons fantasmas tuvieran tantas artimañas? Aunque para Duo, no eran gran cosa, porque no le costaban trabajo, claro su estrategia era: o confundía o paralizaba, o los quemaba, o los dormía, al hacer eso bajaba la velocidad de su oponente y por lo tanto podría atacar primero y con mayor daño crítico. Mientras que Trowa lo suyo era bajar las defensas y atacar directo aunque claro todo mundo sabe que los pokemons psíquicos son buenos para el ataque físico, así que tenia un as bajo la manga.

Habiendo llegado a Arlington, ciudad famosa por su encanto colonial y sus grandes museos, bañada por los rayos de un sol clemente. No pudieron hacer mucho ya que los que perseguían a Trowa al principio (n/a. es que aun no encuentro un nombre. Alguna sugerencia?), volvieron a hacer apto de presencia, pero esta vez, eran diferentes.

"venimos por lo que nos pertenece!" dijeron a coro.

"ni lo sueñen" dijo Duo al momento que mandaba a llamar a shuppet, un pokemon fantasma, que parecía una sabana negra con ojos azules (n/a. que? Así lo veo yo).

"ve por el mightyena!" dijo aquel tipo de cabello extraño. Mientras ese pokemon intimidante se preparaba para acabar con su oponente. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, una patrulla arribó, el oficial a cargo calmo las ansias de conquista de aquellos ladrones que perseguían aquello que Trowa transportaba. Los ladrones salieron corriendo para no ser atrapados, pero el oficial pidió refuerzos y salio persiguiéndolos ante las mirada estupefacta de Duo y la de un confundido shuppet, mientras que un ruido parecido al de una risa llamaba la atención de Trowa, este al voltear a ver, noto que una chica de cabello negro, mayor que el, se le acercaba, pero no a el, sino a Duo.

-eso fue muy interesante –dijo con una extraña alegría –tu shuppet se ve muy lindo y fuerte, es obvio que ha sido bien entrenado –dijo haciendo que Duo empezara a alardear sobre shuppet.

-pues no es por alardear, pero suppet es uno de mis mejores pokemons –dijo mientras inflaba su pecho, mientras Trowa solo miraba, más que nada a la chica con desconfianza, pero se alegro de no tener que pelear.

-me gusto mucho tu shuppet ˆˆ -decía la chica –por cierto, mi nombre es Crystal, puedes decirme el tuyo?

-claro, me llamo Duo Maxwell, y ese de allá es mi amigo Trowa Barton –dijo señalando hacia donde estaba trowa, ella solo le dio una mirada y salio disparada hacia donde el estaba, lo examino de arriba abajo, de pies a cabeza y por todos lados, claro que esto incomodaba a trowa bastante.

-se puede saber que tanto me miras? ¬¬ -dijo un poco hostil.

-solo que creí que eras un entrenados de pokemons psíquicos! –dijo ella un poco desilusionada. –creo que no es posible eso --.

Trowa quedo anonadado. Como sabia esa chica que entrenaba pokemons psíquicos

-como lo supiste –dijo Duo no tanto asombrado, mas bien molesto, a Duo le costo bastante saber eso.

-es fácil cuando tienes experiencia en reconocer a otros entrenadores psíquicos- dijo ella. Pero Trowa solo se dio la vuelta, definitivamente no confiaba en ella.

-Duo apresúrate, tenemos que encontrar como llegar a Kristelfield y pronto.

-lo siento mucho señorita Crystal, pero mi amigo tiene razón y no podemos perder el tiempo –dijo al tiempo que se despedia de ella y se iba siguiendo a Trowa.

-van en la dirección contraria –esto paralizo a ambos chicos quienes voltearon a verla, pero ella no los ve y solo apunta a la dirección en la que mira, que era opuesta a la de ellos. –Kristelfield queda en esa dirección, cruzando el desierto.

-o.O –Duo.

-ôÔ –Trowa.

-como lo sabes dijo Trowa, quien por fin se digno a hablarle.

-porque vengo de allá nn.

-podrías llevarnos hasta allá? –pregunto Duo antes de que Trowa pudiera evitarlo.

-seguros que quieren ir allá? –Pregunto ella con preocupación –digo, el desierto es muy peligroso si no tienen pokemon tipo tierra.

-es normal que una chica tenga miedo –dijo Trowa alegrado de poder deshacerse de ella, de una buena vez.

-lo digo porque ninguno de ustedes tienen algún pokemon de esos –dijo enojada.

-y supongo que tu si debes tener alguno no?

-pues la verdad, vengo de allá ¬¬ -este fue el jaque para Trowa, Duo solo miraba divertido la escena.

-y que estamos esperando, veámonos! –dijo jalando a Trowa y a Crystal que miraban a Duo con cara de: y este que le pasa!?

El viento soplaba, con una calida brisa veraniega, haciendo que hasta el más rudo de los guerreros quisiera descansar bajo la sombra de una árbol, lo cual no tardo mucho en hacer. Su pokemon cuyo orgullo y honor eran tan grandes como los de su entrenador, había caído también ante los efectos de aquella brisa veraniega, y ni tardo ni perezoso se quedo dormido junto a su entrenador, bajo aquel árbol.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría dentro de poco.

-sigo sin entender por que ella tiene que ponerse tantas cosas y nosotros tenerlos que sufrir en esta tormenta? –se quejaba el pobre Duo ante aquella tormenta que no les dejaba ver casi nada. Claro que Crystal solo tenia equipo para una persona, y ella acepto compartirlo pero como Trowa se negó, ella lo uso, mientras que Duo solo tenía puesta una especie de caso para proteger su cabello.

Antes de poder llegar a cierto punto del día en el que las cosas no proyectan sombra debido al sol. Fueron atacados de nuevo por aquellos tipejos.

-ahora si, nada ni nadie nos detendrá –dijo al tiempo que liberaba al pokemon oscuro. Duo y Trowa pensando en no involucrar a la chica, liberaron a sus pokemon.

-no lo hagan! –Grito ella –es muy peligroso para todos ustedes –pero nadie le hizo caso.

-medite ve y acaba con ellos!!! –dijo Trowa a la vez que el pokemon psíquico luchador hacia acto de presencia, mientras que Duo:

-ve por el shuppet! –dijo Duo, y el pokemon fantasma salio de su pokeball.

-hombres tenían que ser --, mejor intervengo antes de que las cosas empeoren –dijo y se preparo para intervenir.

La batalla estaba siendo dispareja, al ser un pokemon tipo oscuro mightyena podia con los dos a la ves, los ataques psiquicos no le afectaban, así que Trowa tuvo que usar puso ataque físico, tales como mega puch, y low kick. Mientras que duo trataba en vano de paralizarlo. En ese momento el otro chico, libero a un:

-persian, ve y acaba con ellos –al momento un pokemon gato color crema, evolución de meowth, salio al ataque y empezo a atacar al pokemon fantasma con un thundershock. Duo preocupado por esto, no podia hacer nada para contra atacar al persian, ya que los ataques fantasmas no le hacen efecto a los tipo normal y viceversa, pero este persian sabe usar thundershock y ese es un ataque especial, así que resignado, intento pelear contra el pokemon oscuro para hacer que medite peleara contra el persian, mas sin embargo persian lo les dejaba hacer eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que alguien llevara la victoria o la derrota, ambos pokemons de repente se veian mas agotados de lo normal, nadie entendía esto, dentro de poco shuppet y medite caerían derrotados. De repente vieron a un pokemon tipo roedor, de color café, que más bien parecía un armadillo.

-sandshrew –dijo el pokemon. Detrás de el, estaba Crystal, lista para pelear.

-sandshrew, rayo confusión –el pokemon emitió de sus ojos un rayo de color morado que dio de lleno en el mightyena –ahora usa flash contra persian! –dijo Crystal y el sandshrew usa sus garras para golpear al pokemon felino, haciendo que este cayera sobre el tipo oscuro y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-rápido llamen a sus pokemon antes de que no puedan pelear mas –dijo, aunque ninguno de los dos quería creerle hasta saber la razón de todo. –la tormenta de arena afecta a todos los pokemons que no sean del tipo tierra o que no tengan una habilidad que sirva para contrarrestar la tormenta –dijo ella, y al escucharlo, pensaron que lo mas lógico era dejar que ella se encargara, ya que su sandshrew podia con los malos que ellos dos aunque su combinación fuera buena. Simplemente no tomaron en cuenta que el ambiente jugaría un papel muy importante, ambos tenían mucho que aprender.

-sandshrew, ahora usa terremoto –de repente empezo a temblar y los pokemon oscuro y normal cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-maldición –dijo uno mientras regresaba su pokemon a la pokeball –pero esto no se quedara así, no hasta que tengamos lo que queremos –dicho eso ambos desaparecieron entre la tormenta.

-vaya eso si que estuvo cerca –dijo Crystal –ya puedes regresar a tu pokeball, querido sandshrew –un rayo rojo salio de la pokeball, envolviendo al pokemon en ella y metiéndolo en el objeto redondo que estaba en la mano de la chica.

-así que el ambiente también cuenta en una batalla no? –dijo duo

-sip, pero no siempre, creo que aun les hace falta mucho por aprender nn –dijo ella

-podemos continuar con el viaje? –dijo Trowa.

-vamos hombre, al menos deberías agradecer que no te robaron nada, ni se debilito tu pokemon –dijo duo tratando de hacerle de entrar en razón.

-déjalo así Duo. Cuando lo acepte, lo hará. Oh miren! –Dijo viendo hacia un lado –pasando esas montañas esta Kristelfield, creo que si nada se interpone llegaremos allá en dos días.

-ya era hora, no quiero pasar en este desierto ni un día mas –dijo duo contento.

-andando –dijo Trowa tan serio como siempre, por alguna razón presentía que esta joven sabía algo que ellos no, pero como podría asegurarlo, pero mientras lo llevara hacia donde tenía que llegar en poco tiempo, era mejor y mas prioritario.

"Dentro de poco empezara lo bueno" fueron los pensamientos de alguien mientras caminaban, al tiempo que la tormenta de arena se calmaba después de dos días de haber entrado al desierto, dejando ver el calor del desierto del cual era característico.

............................

Aquí la autora, no se que opinen de este capitulo, pero es lo mejor que salio de mi mente. Sip aun sigue todo lento, pero prometo que en el proximo habra mas peleas y saldrán ciertos personajes que todo mundo espera por ver. (ojos cobalto y una hermosa cabellera rubia dicen algo?).

Crystal –andas escribiendo fics cuando deberías estar estudiando ¬¬

TYM –no es mi culpa que le haga mas caso a PM que a ti XD

Crystal –no es gracioso. Quieres el cartucho de pokemon red FIRE ¬¬

TYM –Oo –se ve a la autora tomando sus libros de matemáticas –tangente inversa de la recta normal que es perpendicular a la recta tangente que a su vez es paralela a la recta secante….

Crystal - --¡y ahora contestare sus reviews:

Oro Makoto Ayama Ishigo.

Tú quieres yaoi y lemon, bueno, mas adelante lo pondremos ˆˆ.

Kisuka.

Gracias por los halagos para la autora, tienes razón esto va lento, pero valdrá la pena jejeje!!! Se tenia pensado que se conocieran en este capitulo, pero por causas de fuerza mayor será en el próximo. Y ya nos disculpamos por lo de la acción.

Rika Hiwatari Black.

Jejejeje! Eso de las 2 horas de adjetivos me parece genial, yo opino lo mismo de ambas series. Aun no ha visto ese fic, y creo que no lo haremos, aunque ella es buena escritora (creo que si la conozco).

Tu tranquila, están en el nivel que ciertos entrenadores que salen en el juego. Por lo que tienen mucho por apender y la autora tiene que sacar su potencial. Claro que heero es cosa aparte, jejeje!!! ˆˆ;

El lindo y hermosos (insertar aquí la misma lista que dio rika de adjetivos) de Qua-chan ya dije que iba a salir hoy, pero por cosillas (se ve a la autora tirando medio libro al suelo, de la frustración) ˆˆ; jejejeje!!! Saldra en el proximo, y eso sera cuando TYM libere las materias que debe, ojala sean en esta semana.

Misty no sale en este fic, pero sale Haruka que es igual o peor no lo se --. Obvio que Gary va a salir, el no puede faltar cuando se trata de yaoi y de pokemon XD. Que es lo que trae Trowa quien sabe, la autora sabe y ahora esta tan concentrada en las matematicas que no respondera por ahora, gomen nassai.

DragonSekh.

Gracias, tus palabras son lindas, y buena suerte en tu senda.

Crystal -Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la proxima semana, si es que la autora logra dormir en esta semana. No olviden dejar review y alguna idea para el nombre de los malos. La razon de por que no se usan los que ya estan son estas:

1) el team rocket no opera ni en Hounen, ni por estos lares.

2) el team magma/aqua tienen sus propios objetivos.

3) el team snaged, solo se dedican a robar pokemons, no objetos, como reliquias o inventos.

Crystal –por favor ayuden, digan sugieran nombres para los malos. Y a cambio la autora les dara…. Eh…. No lo se luego se los dira.

See you.


	4. aun sin idea del titulo

Poke wing cap 3

Pasemos al fic de plano. Si quieren saber todo lo demas esta en el cap anterior.

Después de tanto caminar, reabastecerse y de deshacerse de una plaga tan molesta como Duo según Trowa, por fin podian relajarse, habían llegado a Kristelfield y estaban descansando, aunque mas bien Duo descansaba, Trowa examinaba el paquete misterioso que tantos problemas le estaba causando y que no sabia si arrepentirse de su mala suerte o si el paquete se la traia. Dudaba entre abrirlo y no abrirlo, la razon. Sus instrucciones estaban dentro, pero no sabia que era lo que habia dentro, tan cansado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Duo se acerco por detrás y le dio un tremendo susto.

-QUE HACES!!!? –pregunto de manera divertida ante la reaccion de su camarada, que quien por el susto recibido arrojo el paquete haciendo que por inercia este volara hasta quedar junto a las literas esparciendo su contenido, pero ninguno presto atención a esto, ya que Trowa estaba ahorcando a Duo por el susto recibido.

-oX! –

- ¬¬! – momento después de que a Trowa se le pasara el enojo y de que vio que Duo estaba casi azul por la falta de aire, se dispuso a recoger su paquete cuando vio que no estaba sobre la mesa, ni por el suelo cerca de donde estaba, lo unico que pudo hacer fue ver debajo de las camas.

De la caja rectangular salio una caja cuadrada mas pequeña y una carta. Seguramente las instrucciones. La caja tenia una direccion escrita y un nombre:

Q. R. W.

-quien es esa persona?? –dijo Duo una vez que volvio a su color natural y su respiración se compuso. Pero no duro mucho, Trowa le dio un cocotazo por aparecer de esa manera tan repentina.

-no tienes que ser tan brusco sabias? –dijo al tiempo que se tallaba la cabeza para disminuir el dolor, mas Trowa no dijo nada, solo leyó el sobre y no dijo nada.

-hey Trowa, espera!!! –gritaba Duo, Trowa habia salido de la habitación sin decir palabra y hecho una furia relativamente hablando, y Duo no entendia nada de nada. Cada vez que le hablaba Trowa solo lo ignoraba. Duo corrio para alcanzarle, y cuando lo hizo una fuerza empujo a ambos al suelo, cayendo Duo siendo aplastado por un Trowa que cayo de espaldas que encima de el estaba un joven desconocido para ellos.

-lo siento mucho –dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules, levantándose rápidamente y saliendo corriendo sin mirarlos a ellos o hacia donde venia.

-extraño –murmuro Trowa.

-si no te importa me gustaria poder levantarme –exclamo Duo para que Trowa se quitara de encima.

-perdona –fue lo ultimo que salio de los labios de Trowa antes de levantarse, sacudirse y seguir caminando.

-oye esperame!!!!!!! –grito Duo, levantándose y dándole alcance a Trowa.

-se puede saber que te traes? –pregunto Duo una vez que le dio alcanze. Trowa no dijo nada y solo le mostro el sobre con los datos que tenian.

-esa chica extraña.

-quien? Crystal?

-ella sabe donde queda.

-quien lo diria. Primero la corres y después la buscas –ante esto Duo recibio una mirada de recriminación.

Después de ver de nuevo la direccion, Duo exclamo:

-oye, no la necesitas, se donde queda –dijo lo cual hizo que Trowa volteara a verlo. Grabe error de su parte ya que al voltear a verlo algo choco contra su cabeza (n/a. creo que Trowa tiene mala suerte XD), Trowa miro al suelo donde la masa azul con blanco que choco contra él cayo.

Un dulce e indefensi pokemon ave, de color azul con alas blancas como algodón se reponia de la caida, se sacudia la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba cuando se dio cuanta de que habia una persona cerca de el.

-suu!?? –dijo el pokemon que resultaba ser un swablu.

-..................-

-vaya! –Dijo Duo al ver lo sucedido y muy contento se acerco al pokemon para verlo de cerca –hola amigito estas bien!? –dijo sonriendo.

-su? Swablu! –respondio alegre, mientras aleteaba tratando de volar de nuevo, pero una corriente de aire hizo que fuera en direccion contraria a donde queria ir, Duo ayudo al pobre pokemon a levantarse y tomar el vuelo, pero era inútil se notaba que a este pokemon aun le faltaba experiencia para volar por si solo.

-me pregunto de donde abra salido? –dijo Duo al tiempo que sostenia al pokemon en sus manos.

-olvida eso y vamonos –dijo Trowa de nuevo con su actitud de 'no me fastidies o te ira peor'

-pero Trowa no podemos dejarlo aquí!

-tal vez tu no pero yo si –dijo y se dispuso a marcharse –ademas no tenemos porque perder nuestro tiempo con... ARGGG!!!!!! –no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el pequeño swablu lo empezo a atacar con ataque Peck ya que se molesto por lo que Trowa le dijo, o al menos entendio el pokemon.

-AHHH!!!! –gritaba Trowa –quitamelo Duo!!!!!

-......... -Duo estaba anonadado por lo que veia.

De repente Trowa se lo quito de encima y lo arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo con sus fuerzas.

-suuuuu!!!!!! –dijo el ave al tiempo que se perdia en el aire.

-cuanto a que no llega al parque –dijo Duo al tiempo que miraba hacia donde el swablu habia volado (literalmenmte, y en su mano habia una especie de libro.

-no me interesa si fue a dar al parque o al océano ¬¬ -dijo Trowa jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras de acomodaba el cabello.

-sabes, empiezo a pensar que eres un imán para los problemas –dijo Duo al tiempo que caminaba hacia una calle desconocida.

-hn. A donde diablos vas? –dijo mientras veía a Duo metido en sus cosas.

-según esta guía –dijo él –el lugar al que se tiene que entregar esta a unas cuadras en esa dirección –dijo mientras señalaba la calle vecina a ellos.

-OO que guía?

-La guía que dan en la entrada de Kristelfield. No vistes el puesto? –pregunto Duo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Trowa (si es que se puede ver eso).

Después de mucho caminar, ya que a pesar de que Duo tenia un mapa, no sabia árabe, y no había visto que había una sección en ingles hasta que dieron la 40 vuelta a un kiosco, llegaron a la famosa calle, el único problema era ahora que no encontraban el numero, pequeñas y coloridas casas a lo largo de la cuadra y ninguna tenia el numero (n/a. no preguntaron por que son hombres ¬¬ verdad?, pero una fuerte brisa hace que papeles, plumas y demás objetos livianos vuelen al otro lado de la calle, la gente se apresuro a atrapar sus cosas, Trowa y Duo mas bien Trowa lo hizo con calma, Duo ayudaba a recoger lo mas rápido que podía, sin embargo una nueva ráfaga de aire arrebato de las manos de Trowa un pañuelo color crema que hizo que cayera junto a una pared color marrón y una reja enorme color negro, Trowa extrañado busco algo que le dijera que esa pared no era el lugar que estaban buscando, sin embargo las leyes de morphi (n/a. o como quiera que se llamen esas leyes de la incoherencia), no lo preemitirían por nada del mundo. Alzando la cabeza para ver la longitud de la pared encontró algo que no se esperaba.

-Oó –la barda era enorme, dando la impresión que se trataba de un castillo enorme, pero jamás le paso por la mente el que hubiera un castillo en ese lugar. Aparte de eso había una placa, exactamente con el número que habían estado buscando.

-o -esa era la cara de Duo al ver lo que hacia Trowa –vaya quien lo diría.

-......... -fue todo lo que recibió por parte de Trowa

-no seas aguado y entremos a preguntar –dicho esto se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de que Trowa pudiera detenerlo la reja se abrió estampándose en la cara de Duo mientras que unas personas vestidas en negro corriendo a toda velocidad y murmurando cosas como: debemos encontrarlo, y: o puede estar en peligro, y demás cosas parecidas, ninguno puso atención al joven que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Trowa trataba de reanimarlo.

Minutos después, una ves que Duo recobro la conciencia, y de que un amable señor de nombre Rashid los atendiera y los dejara pasar, estaban en la sala de estar mientras tomaban un poco de te.

-wuacala esto sabe asqueroso –dijo Duo con desagrado al darle un sorbo a su taza de te. Trowa por su parte seguía tomando el suyo.

-ya intentaste con azúcar o con miel? –pregunto como si nada.

-se le puede poner eso?

-deja adivinar. Nunca antes habías probado el te verdad?

-jejejeje no ˆoˆ'.

-por que no me sorprende --.

-hola a todos!!!!!!! Dijo una alegre voz desde la puerta.

-Oo –mirada de Trowa al reconocerla voz

-O -mirada de Duo al hacer lo mismo que Trowa.

-O.O -persona conocida para ellos en la entrada.

- -mirada de Trowa confirmando lo que escucho.

-XD –mirada de Duo al hacer lo mismo que Trowa.

-ˆˆ que pequeño es el mundo no lo creen? –dijo la chica que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Crystal. La cual tenía una pequeña masa azul con blanco en sus manos, que curiosamente parecía el mismo swablu que Trowa había arrojado a quien sabe a donde. Por lo que al verse el pokemon y Trowa rápidamente empezó una pequeña pelea entre ambos contendientes.

-aléjate... mi cabello no... suelta... quilate... -decía Trowa mientras era atacado por el pokemon y su gran picotazo.

-Oo vaya no sabia que se conocían –dijo Crystal ante esa escena.

-quien diría que se iban a volver a encontrar. –pero nadie hacia algo por detener al molesto pokemon volador de cumplir su cometido en vengarse de Trowa.

Una vez que todo se calmo, y que humano y pokemon estuvieran alejados entre si:

-así que buscan a alguien que vive aquí? –dijo Crystal

-así es. No serás tu de pura casualidad –dijo Duo para lo cual Trowa abrió los ojos como platos.

-no lo soy –dijo ella –pero si conozco al dueño.

-en serio?

-si de hecho este pokemon es de él.

-y donde esta el?

-pensé que lo encontraría aquí, pero veo que no. A no se que... -la mirada de Crystal se ilumino y de un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia la puerta –Rashid? –dijo ella y un hombre de mediana edad, y barbon vestido con ropa normal que no pareciera un sirviente se presento frente a ella.

-llamo usted señorita Crystal –dijo amablemente.

-si, sabe si el joven Quatre esta en el Oasis? –pregunto ella con toda la calma del mundo.

-no sabría decirle, pero lo mas seguro es que si –pauso por algunos minutos y luego dijo –creo que llamare a todos para que ya no lo busquen, se lo encargo mucho señorita Crystal –dijo retirándose.

-descuide, lo haré –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

- ¬.¬ puedes decirnos a donde vamos, ya me canse de caminar.

-ya te lo dije Duo, vamos a Oasis.

-y que rayos es Oasis.

-es una especie de lago en medio del desierto.

-OoO QUE!!?? Yo no quiero ir al desierto! TT.

-casi, pero no, Oasis es el nombre de un centro pokemon que esta a las afueras de la ciudad.

-O.O eso explica muuuchas cosas!!!.

-he aquí el Oasis –dijo Crystal frente a una pequeña tienda de aspecto sencillo, no muy llamativa pero que se veía muy interesante. Mas sin embargo la gente entraba y salía cual tienda famosa, tanto humano como pokemon se veían muy contentos al salir, y daban muy buenas opiniones del local. Vieron conveniente esperar a que la gente se calmara y entrara en menor cantidad.

Cuando la gente dejo de entrar ya casi anocheciendo, Duo tirando la baba y Trowa mirando hacia la nada, Crystal pues ella jugaba con el swablu para distraerlo y que no atacara a Trowa. En eso se ve a un joven cerrando el lugar, ya que el ruido de las puertas llamo la atención de todos, Crystal inmediatamente fue hacia el.

-Quatre!! –saludo alegre.

-swi!!! –el pokemon al ver a su entrenador voló a su encuentro. Trowa y Duo juraron que ya lo conocían o se les hacia extrañamente familiar, pero antes de que alguno de ellos se le acercara a aquel joven rubio que saludaba amablemente con una sonrisa en sus labios, una red salio de la nada envolviéndolo y llevándoselo ante la mirara atónita de todos. No hubo tiempo para nada, ni para gritar, o pedir auxilio, la situación los tomo por sorpresa, pero tan pronto como eso paso, reaccionaron y fueron tras el.

El cielo azul vasto e inmenso, pero para un joven dentro de una red llevado por un salamance era angustiante, lo único que le daba esperanza era un leve brillo metálico a unos cuantos metros de distancia siguiéndolos.

Terminado este capitulo.

Aquí la dama del yaoi o yaoi mistress como prefieran.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi gundam wing, no se si fue suerte o desgracia ver desde el primer capitulo mientras veía el opening no dije nada fuera de lo común, es mas ni siquiera me interesaba (claro no había puesto atención a los chicos apuestos que salían en ella), pero cuando llego la parte donde sale Relena en pleno campo de batalla me dije inmediatamente: "esta tipa es la mala de la serie" me hubiera gustado que lo fuera, digo ni siquiera era bonita y tenia pinta de mala, aunque estaba bajo la influencia de series como pokemon y digimon entre otras donde las chavas sonríen abierta y alegremente, pero que se le podía hacer, en esa época aun estaba dentro de lo que es hétero en las series, el yaoi no me gustaba y no sabia lo que era (no digan nada que todo mundo comienza en la ignorancia ¬¬), pero no me molesto cuando Quatre había declarado que amaba a Trowa, de hecho me gusto para fastidiar a un amigo que decia que no era cierto XD, lo que si me molesto fue lo que había entre Heero y Relena, no lo se, pero no me agrado, le quito en encanto que tenia Heero y que se daba por entendido que se habían enamorado, pero yo quería que siguiera siendo frió con todo mundo TT no se puede todo en esta vida verdad. Y ahora que vuelvo a ver la serie me digo:

MALDITA RELENA TE DETESTO, ESTAS FEA Y FASTIDIAS CON ESA ACTITUD DE RIQUILLA MIMADA Y CONCENTIDA.

Lo que me tranquiliza es que leí en una página (no recuerdo cual era así que no pregunten), en una entrevista con el autor, que no fue su intención poner algún romance entre Relena y Heero, que de hecho no había ninguno, que ella solo representaba lo bueno que había en la tierra (se ha de referir a los sentimientos por que la tipa esta fea –w-), lastima que ya no tengo ese pedazo por que en si ellos no me interesaban me interesaba mas aquel ángel de ojos azules y el morenazo de ojos verdes, desde un principio me gustaron ambos para pareja, los dos se complementaban y Trowa tocaba mi instrumento favorito: la flauta.

Pero nos los aburro mas con mis recuerdos, estoy segura que quieren que actualice el fic y que haya romance entre nuestros pilotos favoritos que tanto queremos y amamos. Así que sin más los dejo con los reviews.

ORO MAKOTO HAYAMA ISHIGO.

Me alegra que te haya gustado. Solo que tardara un poco, ellos no van a caer en lo trillado del amor tan pronto, si lo se me gusta complicarme las cosas, así somos las dos no crees? ˆˆ

ARCANGEL 9.

En el sigte capitulo salen ellos dos, bueno solo uno, pero de ahí en fuera salen los dos, en cuanto a las ideas, no hay problema mientras no sea piratería, aunque tampoco es fácil para mi inspirarme (nota mental: comer mas chucherias y escuchar música romántica en las noches), que bueno que es de tu agrado ˆˆ.

JULIAN MANES.

Que bueno que pudiste, jejeje la escuela no me permite actualizar tan seguido como quisiera pero ya ves, voy lo mas rápido que puedo ˆˆ.

ICE KORY X.

Que significa la X? vamos por parte. Que bueno que te apareces, no te he visto por msn (y eso que solo estoy los fines de semana). Sandrew no aprende ningún ataque psíquico mas que rest como bien lo dijiste, pero aprende picotazo veneno que es el que use y rayo confusión que es fantasma y es solo por crianza si mal no recuerdo, el caso es que el pokemon en mi juego de saphiro lo tiene y punto. En cuanto al nombre ya tenemos ganador, aunque mas bien fue por recordarme algo que estaba de base (si que soy muy olvidadiza).

BOUNCYBLUEPENGUINv2.

Claro que voy a continuarlo, es la idea original única en su especie en este mundo en cuanto crossover puros (digo con 2 series), gracias por decir que es interesante y sí, necesitamos mas yaoi por aquí.

SYAORAN LI CLOW.

Sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño, aun cuando me traicionaras de la manera mas vil y cruel que deje mi corazón en miles de pedacitos rotos ˆˆ, simplemente no es mi estilo, así que deja review y todo bien ˆˆ. Suerte cielo.

SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA.

Como ganador de este certamen al que solo una persona participo (aparte de ti) concerede tu deseo de actualizar el otro fic, ya esta empezado y me concentro en ese fic.

A todos los que has llegado a este punto sin aburrirse les agradezco mucho y sin más me despido diciendo:

DOMOU ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.


	5. capitulo 4?

Pokewing cap. 4?

Ya saben el famoso disclaimer o como se llame… esta en el capitulo anterior ¬¬

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

El cielo con sus colores azules, y sus brillantes nubes blancas, un paisaje muy hermoso para ser un día de primavera, tres jóvenes, un niño y un pokemon amarillo disfrutaban de la naturaleza, cualquiera diría que seria un día tranquilo para estas personas, pero no sabían que eso iba a cambiar muuuuyyyyyy pronto.

-chicos ya vieron que es un hermoso día –dijo la joven de cabello castaño y paliacate rojo en la cabeza, mientras se atrasaba para estirar los brazos y disfrutar del aire alrededor.

-May no te distraigas –le reclamo el niño de cabello oscuro y de lentes –date prisa o nunca llegaremos.

-ya lo se no tienes que repetírmelo, solo que también hay que disfrutar de este hermoso día –contesto en tono molesto.

-ya chicos no peleen –dijo el joven de piel oscura llamándoles la atención para después regresar al camino.

-sí vamos, hay que continuar pronto –dijo el joven de cabello negro y de gorra, con el pokemon ratón eléctrico de color amarillo muy conocido por todos.

-pika!

Pasando bajo uno de los árboles del camino, un extraño sonido llamo su atención, el grupo de viajeros se asomo con precaución y curiosidad, en una vuelta al árbol, una especie de mano hidráulica (entiendase que tiene movimiento), tomo al pokemon amarillo y lo jalo hacia sí, tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo.

-jajajajaja! –sonaron unas voces desde las alturas, ante la mirada aburrida y fastidiada de los jóvenes en tierra.

-finalmente se las hicimos! –dijo un joven de cabello gris (n/a. si es gris el cabello de James verdad?) mientras que maniobrando la mano hidráulica colocaba al pokemon en una especie de jaula.

-decidimos que la manera directa era mucho mejor que una trampa –dijo un pokemon gato con una moneda en la frente.

-y es por eso que nosotros tenemos a pikachu y ustedes no –dijo la chica pelirroja de cabello largo y extravagante. Una vez terminada la frase ambos humanos y pokemons subieron a un globo con la forma del felino.

-no se saldran con la suya equipo Rocket –dijo el joven de la gorra preparandose para liberar a un pokemon de su pokeball y rescatar al pikachu cuando otro sonido llamo la atención de todos….

A lo lejos se veia una mancha negra (n/a. imaginen que tan lejos estaban) que volaba sobre el cielo, sobre las montañas a cientos de kilómetros de donde estaban, seguido de un destello plateado, una especie de luz que trataba de acercarse a la oscuridad. Que sin lugar a dudas se dirigian hacia ellos.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Duo junto con Trowa y Crystal volaban a todo lo que aquel skarmory podia, tratando de alcanzar al salamance y su entrenador que habían momentos antes secuestrado a su amigo, de repente el salamance disparo con una especie de llamarada de color verde, de largo alcanze, para tratar de hacer que el skarmory cayera.

-Sandy esquivalo –fue la orden de Crystal y al momento aquella ave plateada como el acero lo hizo.

-eso era dragon breath? –pregunto Duo.

-eso es correcto Duo –respondio Crystal sin perder de vista al pokemon dragon. De pronto la velocidad del dragon se incremento, aumentando el doble la distancia que le llevaban de ventaja al pokemon acero.

-ah! No! Eso si que no, Sandy, agility! Ahora! –el skarmory brillo, su velocidad se incremento, pero aun así no lograba alcanzar al dragon.

-por que no mejor te das por vencida y dejas que la policia se encargue de rescatarlo? –pregunto Trowa quien estaba por demas aburrido y cuidando de no caerse por todo el movimiento que hacian Duo al apoyar y animar a Crystal y a Sandy.

-si no querias venir para que subiste? –pregunto Duo mirando a Trowa.

-¬¬ ….. –Trowa solo se quedo callado.

-debes admitir que esto es mas divertido que si esperas a que la policia lo resuelva –volvio a repetir Duo.

-ademas mi deber ayudar a todo aquel que necesite ayuda, sin importar quien sea –dijo Crystal terminando Duo.

-como que tu deber? Que eres policia? –dijeron Trowa y Duo al unisono.

-el apellido –fue lo unico que dijo Crystal antes de decirle al skarmory que hiciera un esfuerzo por alcanzar al salamance.

El joven que iba montado sobre el salamance tenia su mirada puesta en el skarmory que lo seguia, no pensaba que iban a resisitir por mucho, así que se concentro en el ataque, ordenando a su salamance que atacara sin piedad tan pronto como se le acercaran a menos de 25 metros. Era su mision y ningunos chiquillos se la iban a arruinar. El skarmory se acerco lo suficiente para que el dragon breaht hiciera un daño critico, pero el skarmory era mas rapido de lo que penso y esquivaba los ataques, así que siguio atacando, pero el skarmory tambien sabia ataques, y muy buenos, aunque eso lo retrazara un poco.

Ninguno de los pokemons cedia, ni disminuia su velocidad no se iban a dar por vencido, de pronto una peculiar voz lo cambio todo:

-CUIDADO CON EL GLOBO!!!!

Tanto el salamance como el entrenador voltearon a verse entre ellos y luego al frente para saber a que se referian, pero antes de poder hacerlo chocaron con un objeto solido y siguiendo la 1° ley de Newton el impulso se hubiera llevado el globo, pero como estaba atado solo hubo una especie de movimiento en forma de rueda, casi como herradura, y ahí hubiera terminado todo de no haber sido a que el skarmory no pudo frenar a tiempo y choco directamente con la parte del globo llena de aire, dando paso a la 2° ley de Newton, dando una reaccion que se contradijera al efecto creado por el primer impacto. Las garras del skarmory junto con las del salamance hicieron que las ataduras del globo se soltaran liberando al globo para elevarse aun mas, y una abertura que dejando salir el aire creo la fuerza suficiente para que el globo con las victimas y los que causaron el accidente salieran despedidos por el aire a una velocidad aun mayor a la que traian el salamance y el skarmory antes de chocar, los gritos de las personas atrapadas en esto no se hizo espera, ya que nadie podia hacer algo para detenerlo.

Las miradas estaban puestas en aquel globo que le habia arrebatado su mas preciado pokemon, los ladrones estaban escapando, no por voluntad propia, así que en un instintivo movimiento libero a swellow el pokemon volador color azul aparecio listo para recibir instrucciones del joven entrenador

-swellow, sigue al globo del equipo Rocket!! – una vez dicho hecho a volar lo mas rapido que pudo para no perder lo que quedaba del globo, -vamos no hay que perder tiempo, vamos nosotros tambien tras ellos –dijo el joven mientras emprendia la carrera a lo que sus piernas le daban, sin saber que este viaje iba a hacer mas difícil y peligrosos de lo que pensaban.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Finalmente esta terminado. Es domingo 2:53 am y la musica que me sirvio de inspiración esta empezando a cansarme ¬¬, ok ya que esta apagado el reproductor ya estoy tranquila, y pues… Feliz año nuevo a todos, gracias por aguantarme y por leer este fic. Al dejar review me dan los animos para seguir escribriendo esta historia, muchas gracias. Deseo que esta historia siga gustandoles, dejen review para saber que les gusta y que no, así me ayudaran a ser una mejor escritora.

Y ahora lo que ustedes has estado esperando: la contestación a los reviews.

ORO MAKOTO HAYAMA ISHIGO.

A poco no se lo merecia Trowa XD, gracias por prestarme la frase, al menos se que podre contar contigo para seguir este fic nn, continua pronto los tuyos que me quede con ganas de matarte XD.

QUATRE WINNER DEL VALLE.

Ya vez lo volvi a continuar nn, si estas depre cuando quieras, yo estare para animarte y apoyarte nn, y trata de leerte el reglamento para que ya no tengas problemas con los webmasters y puedas poner tus historias tranquilas. Y ni modo seguiras esperando jejeje!

VALSED.

A ti te encanta hacer sufrir a Quatre verdad?? Todas tus historias o la mayoria, lo haces sufrir, y pues soy de corazon debir y no manejo bien la muerte y la tortura, -- traumas emocionales como fastidian verdad. Gracias por leer.

SAKURI-YUY-MAXWELL.

Y dicen que mi nombre es raro, gracias por leer, y que bueno que te gusto, debo admitir que la idea de este fic era bastante loca incluso para mi, pero al ver que me salia mas rapido la trama y el final de esta a comparación de mis otras historias me dije "o que diablos hagamoslo" así que aquí esta. Me encantaria tener la entrevista, para ponerla de prueba a todos los fans de 1xR jejeje, ya te agrege a mi msn ojala me aceptes y nos veamos pronto por alla. Una mas para las que odian a Relena Peacecraft. Gracias por leer.

Proxima actualizacion: aprox. Principios de febrero, cuando empiece el carnaval.

Matta ne.


	6. empiezan los problemas

Pokewing Cáp. 5

Disclaimer o como se llame, esta en el Cáp. Anterior.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

El Globo volaba a lo que el aire caliente salía de el, como cohete impulsado por su motor, nadie sabia donde iban a caer, la gente solo veía incrédula sin hacer nada, ya que habían sido tomados por sorpresa.

Montañas, valles, no sabían, solo veían o medio veían el verde de los árboles, de pronto el azul del agua y ya no supieron mas por que cayeron estrepitosamente a la tierra, una gran nube de polvo se formo, llamando la atención de los que habitaban aquel pedazo de tierra.

Lo primero en caer, fue aquel cesto donde estaban atrapados los ladrones y el skarmory con sus pasajeros, después cayo el globo con forma del felino pokemon y el salamance mareado de tanta vuelta.

-No volveré a subirme a un globo de esos de nuevo! –dijo con mucho pesar la chica de cabello negro, mientras sostenía su cabeza para que dejara de girar.

-No volveré a subirme a un pokemon que choque con un globo aerostático! –dijo el joven castaño de cabello largo, y hermosos ojos violetas.

-Me duele el cojote! –dijo el joven de cabello violeta y ojos verdes (n/a. sí James tiene ojos verdes).

-quieres callarte! –dijo la joven de cabello rojo.

-quieren los dos quitarse de encima! –dijo casi gritando el pokemon gato conocido como meowth.

Cerca de ahí había un joven que estaba por levantarse de no ser por que había un cuerpo inconsciente sobre de él, dentro de una red, como pudo se lo quito de encima, tomo la red y trato de irse, pero su salamance, el pokemon dragón que lo transportaba estaba inconsciente y cerca de asfixiarse, lo llamo a la pokeball, y antes de poder llamar a otro pokemon fue detenido por un aerodactil que venia hacia él.

El aerodactyl, un pokemon dinosaurio supuestamente extinto, color gris con la capacidad de volar, y con grandes dientes indicando que era un carnívoro de dirigía hacia los intrusos, con un chillido alerto de su ataque.

Jessy y James rápidamente se abrazaron y meowth se escondió detrás de ellos, El joven del salamance se preparo para llamar a otro pokemon sin soltar la red, Duo estaba ignorando a todos peleando con Trowa, el cual solo tomo una pokeball para lanzarla, siendo interrumpido por las quejas de Duo, quien se sorprendió al ver al joven delante de todos ellos, y sobretodo al ver a quien se los iba a comer.

-VINE WHIP! –grito Crystal al tiempo que unas especies de cuerdas verdes alrededor de aquel joven de cabellos castaño oscuro, un poco desarreglado y ojos color azul (n/a. no se cual será el azul cobalto, así que no lo usare), un azul que no te cansarías de verlo por mucho tiempo; apresándolo para no escapar ni lanzar la pokeball.

-ahora no podrás escapar –dijo ignorante al ataque del pokemon prehistórico quien los iba a devorar acercándose cada vez mas.

-no creo que eso sea lo mas ideal en este momento –dijo James desde su posición.

-opino igual –dijo Jessy.

-omae o koruso –dijo el prisionero mirando fijamente el frente.

-ahh/ahh! –exclamaron Crystal y Duo al mismo tiempo al escuchar esa voz profunda.

El aerodactyl se acercaba cada vez mas, Crystal estando de espaldas al pokemon, se dio vuelta para ver que era lo que se le acercaba.

-matanga dijo la changa! –dijo meowth al tiempo que sacaba una red disparada desde una especie de pistola atrapando al pokemon, para asombro de todos.

Pero un pokemon con apariencia de zorro, de color negro con anillos amarillos, rompió la red con sus comillos liberando al aerodactyl.

-UMBREON! –gruño el pokemon, sus gruñidos eran como una advertencia hacia aquellos invasores.

-meowth, traduce! –ordeno Jessy poniéndose de pie.

-dice que será mejor que nos vayamos por las buenas o no responderá por nosotros! –contesto el felino.

-ese pokemon me es familiar? –dijo Crystal pensativamente.

-entonces esos pokemons tienen dueño –fue lo único que articulo Trowa.

-a mi no me sorprende que este tan calmado –dijo Duo con una especie de mueca.

-que? –exclamo una voz sorprendida.

-con que por las buenas eh? Yo te enseñare! –dijo Jessy sacando una pokeball.

-ya tenemos a pikachu, deberíamos irnos! –sugirió James, para variar.

-si le llevamos a ese aerodactyl, el jefe perdonara nuestras deudas, por llevarle un pokemon extinto –dijo meowth señalando a dicho pokemon.

-pika? –dijo la voz del pokemon enjaulado.

-VE SEVIPER! –dijo Jessy lanzando la pokeball, y liberando a aquel pokemon serpiente, de amenazante andar.

El seviper se lanzo para atacar al umbreom, todos esperaban la pelea, pero solo el equipo Rocket iba a pelear, el resto solo trataba de reponerse, ya que aun no caían en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. No al 100.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Ash, May, Brock y Máx., corrían lo mas que podían, habían perdido de vista al swellow de Ash.

-Ya me canse! –exclamo May, ya cansada, y a punto de detenerse.

-vamos May no podemos detenerlos, o el equipo Rocket se quedara con pikachu! –le insistió Máx.

-ya lo se, pero ya no puedo correr mas!

-dense prisaAAAHHH! –fue el grito de Ash al chocar contra algo y caer.

Ash cayó al suelo, pero no fue el único en gritar, el sonido de un quejido extraño, se escucho también.

-ah? –fue la expresión de todos, incluso de Ash, volteando a ver la fuente del sonido, vieron lo que parecía ser un pie, una bota, ustedes entienden la indirecta, siguiendo esa bota, estaba la pierna, a lo cual un arbusto tapaba el resto, se acercaron para ver mejor, aunque hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, por que de repente salio:

-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! –fue el grito de aquel joven de cabello negro desconocido para ellos, mientras un scizor, y un scyther miraban con curiosidad a su entrenador, para luego tener una gota en la cabeza, al verlo perder el control y la paciencia (n/a. eso no es nada, después tendrá descomunales jaquecas muajajajaja! XD), mientras amenazaba con lo que parecía ser una espada china muy antigua pero bien cuidada a Ash y a compañía.

-lo siento mucho, pero fue un accidente! –trato de disculparse Ash, lo mas pronto posible, para poder seguir buscando a pikachu, y de paso seguir con su cabeza pegada al cuello.

-ESO NO ES EXCUSA! –dijo preparándose para desenvainar su espada, cuando un pokemon volador, un tierno butterfree, con una especie de compacto colgando de su cuello, llama su atención.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

-eso es muy considerado de su parte, gracias! –dijo Duo ante aquella joven de cabello negro y largo, con bata de laboratorio, mientras comía un pedazo de una aspear berry.

-es un placer, gracias a ustedes esos ladrones de pokemons recibieron su merecido –dijo aquella joven.

-lamento mucho las molestias por las que se les hizo pasar –dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules, una vez liberado de aquella red, a los presentes.

-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa –decía Crystal mientras miraba el reloj de pared.

-además si no te rescatábamos no te podríamos devolver a ese simpático pokemon –dijo Duo riendo mientras el swablu picoteaba de nuevo a Trowa.

-Swablu no hagas eso! –llamo la atención del pokemon, el cual fue hacia los brazos de su entrenador, el feliz reencuentro fue arruinado por un gruñido de ambos estómagos.

-jajaja! En seguida traeré algo de comer, que sea mas nutritivo que una fruta nn –dijo la joven científica.

-gracias Profa. Kobara -dijeron a coro los presentes, mientras que afuera veían a la hermana menor de Kobara, Misado jugando con umbreon y el aerodactyl.

La puerta se abrió, de ella salio un joven de cabello café, también con bata, leyendo un libro, y traía un bolígrafo en la oreja, parecía subrayar lo importante de lo que fuera estuviera leyendo.

-Gary, puedo usar el teléfono? –dijo Crystal mirándolo, los demás la miraron con duda, y el joven no se inmuto.

-esta por allá, dijo señalando una dirección, mientras se marchaba hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia donde estaba su umbreon.

-muchas gracias Gary! –dijo ella mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un numero.

-ah! –Gary reacciono un poco tarde, y se volvió para ver quien era, la persona que lo llamo, para luego ver las caras de las personas que lo miraban fijamente, un chico de largo cabello, otro, acomodándoselo, y una chica rubia, y la joven que usaba el teléfono.

-oo disculpen! –dijo sonrojado, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, saliendo por ella, se dedico de nuevo a su investigación.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

-que se supone que es eso? –pregunto el joven entrenador mientras los pokemons insectos, observaban igual de curiosos, aquel objeto dorado, que parecía una polvera compacta, que el pokemon mariposa había dejado en las manos del chico de la gorra.

-no tengo idea! –dijo Brock

-que tal si es maquillaje? –dijo May, emocionada.

-si fuera eso, por que el butterfree se la hubiera dado a Ash? –pregunto Máx.

-mientras no me salgan con que parezco una chica por que me las pagaran! –replico Ash molesto ante lo mas probable que fueran a decir.

-si es maquillaje me lo puedo quedar? –pregunto May, justo en ese momento empezó a vibrar y a sonar un tono muy extraño para ellos.

-esta cosa esta vibrando! –exclamo Ash mientras asustado sostenía esa cosa que empezaba a moverse por las vibraciones.

-que esperas para abrirlo –le urgió el chico curioso por ver que era. Ash lo hizo, y de pronto:

-hola Ash! Hasta que contestas! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! –la voz que salía del aparato.

-Crystal? –se arriesgo a adivinar.

-claro! A quien esperabas? Por cierto? De casualidad no perdiste un pikachu –dijo con un dejo de travesura.

-que? encontraste a pikachu? –dijo Ash emocionado.

-si, bueno mas bien choque con el.

-donde esta mi pikachu… como que chocaste con el?

-pues veras…

-tu ibas en uno de los pokemons que chocaron contra el equipo Rocket!

-ehhh…. Sí.

-por que a mi.

-vamos no es para tanto, deberías agradecer que no lo robaron –se empieza a escuchar un tumulto del otro lado de la línea.

-por cierto donde estas?

-ah! Estoy en la isla Saida, Oigan ustedes dos dejen de pelear! Y Quatre controla a ese swablu! SILENCIO! Gracias! –se escuchaba por el aparato, a todos los presentes les salio la gota en la cabeza al escuchar todo, y Ash solo se apenaba, lamentándose de su suerte.

-perdona Ash, es que no me dejaban escuchar, jejeje! Como te decía, estoy en la isla Saida, y descuida cuidare bien a tu pikachu y de tu swellow, hasta que nos encontremos.

-ah! Si claro!

-cuida bien a Mely!

-esta bien! Mely?

-nos vemos Ash! –aquí se corta la comunicación.

-alguien sabe donde queda esa isla? –pregunto may.

-no me importa, pero mi corazón ira donde allá una chica en peligro! –dijo Brock completamente embobado por aquella voz conocida.

-ni si quiera lo pienses Brock! –dijo Ash cerrando el aparato y guardándolo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-yo puedo llevarlos a la isla Saida! Dijo el extraño joven ahí presente.

-en serio! Genial! Muchas gracias! –dijeron a su tiempo Ash y compañía.

-si, cualquier cosa, para hacer justicia! –exclamo

-justicia? –dijeron curiosos y sin entender.

-es injusticia que te roben tu pokemon, hay que darle a entender a esos miserables que pagaran por sus crímenes –exclamo con fuego en su mirada –claro que esa amiga tuya, de carácter extraño, te esta esperando para que se haga justicia.

-te gusta mucho esa palabra verdad –dijo May tratando de verle el lado bueno.

-como sea mi nombre es Ash Ketchum –dijo Ash al tiempo que extendía su mano.

-el mío en Wufei Chang –dijo estrechando la mano de Ash –y esos que ven allá son Nataku y Shenlong –señalando a los pokemons insectos.

-el mío es May!

-el mío es Máx.!

-y el mío es Brock!

Y una vez hechas las presentaciones, todos se dirigieron a la costa mas cercana, donde estaba el bote de Wufei, mientras se iban conociendo ninguno se fijo en aquellos ojos azules que los vigilaban desde una gran distancia.

-así que van a la isla Saida, seguramente ahí encontrare lo que necesitamos.

TSUZUKU…

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. CARNAVAL TERMINO HOY, Y HOY ESTA MI FIC.

Por falta e tiempo y cansancio no podré contestar los reviews, así que nos vemos, hasta el próximo día feriado, si es que dan el 21 de marzo y uno mas de puente.

Las palabras que no entiendan, o alguna duda, déjenlas en el review o en mi correo electrónico y se los contesto en el sigte capitulo antes de comenzar el fic.

See you.

˜˜˜˜THE YAOI MISTRESS˜˜˜˜


	7. una chica furiosa y un poco de romance a...

POKEWING

Cáp. 6.

Disclaimer: ya saben donde buscar XD.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789.

El viaje en bote era acogedor, tranquilo y a la vez entretenido, su nuevo camarada Wufei era una persona muy reservada, pero se notaba que le agradaban los entrenadores que realmente se debían llamar así. Sus pokemons de tipo insecto y de gran orgullo habían regresado a sus pokeballs, mientras el viento y el agua se juntaban se daba la presencia de una isla no muy lejos de ahí, pero era ignorado por la conversación a bordo:  
-y bien Ash, quien era esa chica? –pregunto May, curiosa como siempre.  
-ah... Pues… es algo un poco complicado –trato de excusarse Ash, aunque sin mucho éxito.  
-pues no le veo tan complicado –dijo mas tratando de sacarle más información.  
-es solo una linda chica que…AHHH!-dijo Brock siento interrumpido por Ash quien le ordeno a pikachu electrocutarlo, volteando la cara con una expresión seria en el rostro hacia el lado contrario a Brock.  
-ya entendí jejejejeje! –comento Brock mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza todo chamuscado  
-supongo que es una persona muy valiosa para reaccionar de esa manera –dijo el joven de cabello negro, vestido con ropas de tipo oriental, de blanco pantalón y camisa azul rey (n/a. fue lo primero que me imagine al pensar en el), que llevaba el mando de la pequeña embarcación.  
-algo parecido –admitió Ash con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-tal vez se trata de un viejo amor –exclamo May toda emocionada.  
-ah? –exclamaron todos a la frase de su compañera y única fémina de la tripulación.  
-eso seria muy asqueroso e incorrecto –dijo Ash molesto y ahora si mirando feo a May.  
-yo solo decía –dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.  
-dentro de poco llegaremos a la isla –dijo Wufei.  
-que bien ya quiero llegar allá –dijo Máx.

muy bien, ahora explícame que rayos paso aquí? –pregunto el aprendiz de investigador.  
-pues veraz… -comenzó a hablar Duo pero algo jalando su pantalón lo detuvo -pequeño swablu que sucede? –dijo tomando al pokemon en sus manos.  
-aun sigo esperando! –recalco Gary.  
-ya lo se, pero este pequeñito necesita que lo atiendan –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar ante la mirada de un molesto Gary.  
-estoy empezando a perder la paciencia –fue lo que logro murmurar antes de volver a ver la estancia… un completo desastre.

aquí tienes tu premio –dijo Duo mientras le daba una galleta al pokemon nube. El cual la devoro feliz de la vida.  
-supuse que ibas a utilizar al pokemon de esa manera para escaparte –le dijo Trowa desde la rama superior de un árbol, justo donde estaba Duo con el pokemon.  
-amigo Trowa, no sabia que estabas aquí –dijo Duo con una risita nerviosa.-ya que no hay transporte hacia tierra firme tendremos que esperar a que los amigos de esa chica vengan –dijo el mirando hacia el cielo.  
-tan desesperado estas por volver a tierra firme.  
-aun tengo cosas que hacer.  
-supongo que ya le entregaste a Quatre lo que tenias que darle no es así?

que se supone que sea? –pregunto Crystal al objeto brillante que Quatre el joven rubio tenia entre sus manos.-no estoy muy seguro, pero tu sabes mas que yo en cuanto a estas cosas –dijo el.  
-tienes razón, pero esto nos llevara a algo –dijo ella.-crees que tenga relación con ellos.  
-eso es algo que tu tienes que decirme, no crees.  
-quisiera poder saber mas de todo esto. Pero pronto se sabrá todo.-sabes que cuentas con ellos, claro que en cuanto logres convencerlos –dijo mientras se reía al escuchar los gritos de los encargados del lugar hacia Duo.  
-les ayudamos? –pregunto ella.  
-solo por que no quiero que mi swablu sufra con todo esto.

en que pensaba cuando hice esto? –dijo Duo mientras recogía una silla.  
-es lo mismo que quisiéramos saber –dijo Trowa mientras limpiaba un florero roto con una brocha y un recogedor.  
-aun quiero saber como me metí en esto –dijo Crystal con una escoba.  
-no es para tanto, además en parte fue nuestra culpa por venir aquí e interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo –dijo el joven rubio, el cual fue contestado con una mirada fría de parte de todos –yo solo decía nn'.  
-que día!–se dijo Gary mientras miraba por la ventana –esto no se puede poner peor.

por fin llegamos! –dijo may muy emocionada mientras admiraba el lugar.  
-es cierto, pero ahora a donde vamos? –dijo Máx mientras seguía a su hermana.  
-a lo mejor el butterfree sepa el camino –dijo Brock mientras junto a Ash ayudaban a Wufei a asegurar el bote.  
-probablemente –dijo Ash, miro al butterfree, pero este solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

En ese entonces una red cae sobre ellos, miraron hacia arriba y vieron al globo del equipo Rocket.  
-el equipo Rocket! -Dijeron ellos.  
-quienes? –dijo Wufei.  
-prepárense para los problemas.  
-y mas vale que teman –mas no pudieron continuar por que el pokemon felino araño sus caras.  
-ya déjense de tonterías, venimos por ese aerodactyl, así que no pierdan el tiempo con los bobos.  
-que aerodactyl? –se dijeron entre si Ash y Brock.  
-el aerodactyl es un pokemon extinto –dijo Máx.  
-ustedes no saben nada de nada! –grito James desde el globo.

Los jóvenes sacaron una especie de bazuca, y empezaron a apuntar, siguiendo su camino dejando a los chicos allí, dentro de la red.

El aerodactyl salio a hacerles frente. Ante la mirada sorpresa de los jóvenes entrenadores, el equipo Rocket se preparo para atraparlo con la red, pero antes lo distrajeron llamando a sus pokemons, seviper y cacnea no iban a durar mucho, pero eso lo distrajo para que la red cayera justo sobre de el.  
-Ash y compañía querían hacer algo, pero la red no los dejaba salir.  
-todos quédense quietos, tratare de romper la red –dijo Wufei mientras trataba de sacar su espada (n/a. su famosa katana de acuerdo).  
-wow! –dijeron Máx y May.  
-Nataku ve! –dijo Wufei y el pokemon insecto salio de la pokeball. Su brillante color rojo era lo que se podía ver por lo veloz que era. Pudo alcanzar el globo, mas el equipo Rocket estaba preparado, ya que wobbuffet salio de la nada y distrajo al scizor, el cual fallo su ataque y cayó al suelo.  
-grovile yo te elijo! -Grito Ash liberando al pokemon planta- bullet seed ahora! –el pokemon hierba libero unas especies de semillas de color verde, pero wobbuffet contraataco mandándolas de regreso, dando de lleno en el pokemon, pero no se rendirían. Una mirada basto y Wufei y Ash estaban listos para trabajar en equipo, May se les unió con su combusken y Brock con su forretress.

El equipo Rocket lanzo otra red, esta vez esquivando al butterfree y al aerodactyl, el cual rugió para alertar a los investigadores que vivían ahí, el equipo Rocket entonces lanzo una especie de bozal, tapando la boca del pokemon, el cual no podía lanzar sus ataques, cacnea y chimecho junto con seviper atacaban a los bobos (n/a. visto desde el punto de vista del equipo Rocket si lo son), los cuales no se rendían, mas el equipo Rocket tenia un arma secreta, y en ese momento la activaron.

Pikachu, junto a swellow mirando hacia el cielo, pikachu fue el primero en salir corriendo, la puerta también se abrió y Crystal salio de ella en la misma dirección que pikachu y swellow. Quatre trato de detenerla, o de al menos que le explicara, pero como no encontró respuesta salio detrás de ella, swablu junto a el, Gary los demás también le siguieron, Duo fue el ultimo en salir, ya que seguía comiendo, pero al salir, algo lo jalo de la trenza, para luego sentir una mano cubriéndole la boca y otra que lo tomaba del brazo alejándolo de ahí.

Atados, tanto pokemons como humanos, no podían liberarse.  
-eso les enseñara a no meterse con nosotros –dijo Jessie mientras James y meowth recogían a los pokemons con la típica mano extensible.  
-no se saldrán con la suya –grito Ash.  
-injusticia, devuelvan me a Nataku! –grito Wufei intentando sin éxito alcanzar su katana.  
-si lo hiciéramos no seria justo para nosotros –dijo meowth.  
-quédate quiero butterfree de pacotilla –dijo Jessie de mala gana al tratar de atrapar al butterfree y que este se escapara al ser mas ágil que ella.  
-olvídate de ese butterfree, ya tenemos al aerodactyl –dijo James, pero Jessy no le escucho siguió ensimismada con ese butterfree, el cual no hacia nada mas que esquivar a Jessy y dar un poco mas de tiempo.

Mientras el butterfree distraía al equipo Rocket, pikachu apareció de la nada, y junto a swellow trataron de liberar a los pokemons y a los humanos, pero antes de poder liberar a Ash, un aura maligna apareció, llenando de miedo a todos los presentes, bueno casi a todos.  
-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? –la voz sonaba molesta, un aura negra estaba a su alrededor. Realmente la chica estaba furiosa.  
-oye que esa no es la chica de la otra vez? –pregunto James.  
-si es ella –dijo meowth.  
-estamos en problemas! –dijo James de nuevo  
-tu no me asustas! –demando Jessy  
-no debió haber hecho eso –dijo Ash mientras may y Máx lo desataban.  
-ah no? –dijo may.  
-eso lo veremos! –Dijo Crystal –Mely usa confusion! –el butterfree empezó a brillar, y las cosas empezaron a moverse solas alrededor del pokemon, las maquinas liberaban a los pokemons.  
-oyeme, nosotros capturamos esos pokemons por justa ley –dijo Jessy  
-tiene razón no dejaremos que te los lleves –dijo meowth.  
-creo que no deberían de hacer eso –dijo James un poco temeroso por su vida.  
-seviper poison stink! –dijo ella y la serpiente morada ataco a ese butterfree.  
-con quien crees que tratas! –dijo Crystal –Mely confusion de nuevo! –el pokemon mariposa brillo de nuevo, tomando control de aquellas agujas luminosas y las dirigió hacia el globo, el cual se reventó.  
-ahora Mely, psybeam –y un rayo multicolor le dio de golpe a seviper y choco contra el globo que estaba perdiendo el control y altura.  
-wow! si que es buena –dijo la Profa. Kobada.  
-no hay duda de ello –dijo la niña.  
-así es ella, demasiado sobre protectora –dijo Quatre con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.  
-demasiado es poco decir –dijo Gary. Trowa no dijo nada, solo que no se imaginaba que Crystal fuera una entrenadora de pokemons psíquicos.  
-ahora Mely mandalos lejos de aquí! –dijo ella.  
-espera –dijo Ash que ya estaba libre –eso déjamelo a mí –Crystal asintió con la cabeza y le dio a Ash espacio para atacar.  
-pikachu una thundervolt para sacarlos de aquí! –y rayo emanado desde el pikachu, fue lo suficientemente fuerte, e hizo que el globo explotara y que los villanos salieran volando.  
-EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de ellos, mientras se perdían en la lejanía.

-se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto el joven castaño de ojos azules, al joven trenzado, el cual solo lo miro con curiosidad.  
-que, que estoy haciendo aquí? que haces tu aquí? –dijo Duo empezando a alterarse.  
-… -el joven castaño no dijo nada.  
-no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al verte aquí, que eres ahora un secuestrador? –le acuso.  
-sabes que no, yo solo…  
-yo solo sigo ordenes –termino Duo la frase de el –estoy empezando de esos tipos, estas seguro que no saben quien eres en realidad? –pregunto el preocupado.  
-no, y si supieran, no cambiaria nada –dijo, su voz se suavizo, acercando su cuerpo al otro, haciendo que se relajara, su mirada era diferente a antes, a su encuentro vespertino.  
-Hiiro! –un susurro fue lo que escapo de los labios de Duo antes de que fueran atrapados en un beso.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Aquí The Yaoi Mistress. Para que vean que no he abandonado este fic, solo que mi inspiración va y viene. Tambien que el 2005 no me favorece. Y se que a mi amigo no le agrada mucho el yaoi, así que no puedo dedicarselo a el, me dijo que no se lo mencionara, siente un gran respeto por Hiiro, además el fue el que me dio la idea sobre que tipo de pokemon le quedaba a cada quien. Te todo corazón deseo que te recuperes pronto, y que tengas mas cuidado por donde caminas.

Como no hay reviews no contestare, si se que aun debo los del Cáp., anterior, pero mi Internet anda como loco incluso para hacer mi tarea, además quiero bajar unos episodios de pokemon por bittorrent, y dentro de poco podré comprarme la serie de gundam wing… quisiera que los mangas estuvieran aquí en México TT, me conformo con los doujinshis que tengo nn … eso no tiene que salir de aquí, captaron?

Sin más que decir, supongo que me retiro.

Ja matta!

PD. Ignoren la falta de ortografía dentro del fic. Mi diccionario no las corrige.  
PD2. También el link debajo, es que lo copie de no se donde y ya tengo muchas cosas descargando por bittorrent, si pudiera recordar que era…

Archivo torrent - http/www.deadfrog.info/index.php?actionview&viewentry&entryid833


End file.
